Into the Arms of Darkness and Love
by SilverBrook
Summary: New summary:: Draco is set on a mission where failure is unacceptable, but the lure of the forbidden has untold powers, causing the eruption of unexpected passion and lust between two bitter enemies. DMHG R
1. Chapter 1: Kiss from the Silver Serpent

Disclaimer: Did you really think that I owned all the Harry Potter characters and setting and became the most popular writer ever? I didn't think so. Obviously, J.K. Rowling, magnificent writer she is, owns everything but the plot.  
  
A/N: this is my first attempt at a fanfic, and I really hope you enjoy this. I worked really hard on this fic, so please reward me with some reviews!!  
  
Into the Arms of Darkness and Love  
Chapter 1  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked his unusually silent friend on the scarlet train bound for Hogwarts.  
Hermione was awakened out of her reverie. She peered into the face of one of her best friends. Of course, nothing would be kept from him. Her deepest secrets would always surface in the presence of the particular faces of Harry, Ron, or Ginny.  
"Nothing much," she replied vaguely. Harry didn't press the matter further, in fear of awakening the un-erupted volcano of emotional discharge that has been pent-up inside her.  
Of course, a train ride to Hogwarts wouldn't be just that without a visit from none other than Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron decided they had a full bladder and left the last compartment with their girlfriends Lavender and Ginny in tow to get away from moody Hermione.  
Darkness is rising, she thought. If only I could help significantly in some way to rid us of this evil.  
Hermione had not noticed that her most trustworthy and loyal friends had left for a snog session, and also hadn't realized that her worst enemy was standing at the entrance to the train compartment, staring at her peculiarly as if she was standing on her head singing the national anthem.  
"Thinking about me, Granger?" Draco remarked at her semi-conscious state.  
Groaning inwardly at the cold voice she could recognize anywhere, she turned around in her seat. Hermione glared unmercifully. If looks could kill, Draco would be sizzling bacon by now.  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I don't have time for this right now," she demanded.  
Not weakening the slightest by her death glare, Draco took the seat across Hermione. It was then that she noticed that the two buffoons Crabbe and Goyle were absent from their permanent spots at Malfoy's either side.  
"Where are your bodyguards?"  
"That's none of your business," Draco said, as he tried to brush any suspicions away. It wasn't as if Draco didn't know where they were. They were sent to a place equivalent to Death Eater boot camp. The reason Draco wasn't there right now was that he was on a special mission. A mission which required him to stay at Hogwarts, where most of the innocent lie. It just would've been more convenient to his plans if that slight fact remained unspoken of in front of anyone related to "The Boy who Lived".  
"Well, if you're here to just pester me, you can just leave. I'm mad enough as it is."  
What is this? Draco thought to himself. Is this mudblood know-it- all giving in? To me? This chance is too great to pass up.  
"What's the matter, Granger? Run out of insults?"  
"No. I just don't have the patience right now to deal with you."  
There it is again. Draco did not know what hit him, since there were no threats being made by Hermione that were being directed at yours truly. This.civility was getting uncomfortable, and at that moment, he would've given up anything to NOT be where he was right then. So much for his miraculous plan in hope of seeing Granger in out-of-control fury.  
"Why did you come here in the first place, anyways?" inquired Hermione, eyes wide with curiosity.  
Draco cleared his throat to pass the time. Why DID he go there in the first place? Of course, he only decided to come when he saw Potter and Weasley dragging their girlfriends out of the compartment in a rushed hurry with expressions of nervousness and fear etched on their faces. Finally, he remembered his beginning purpose of hunting down Hermione.  
"You missed the Prefect's meeting. Something of immense importance was being discussed by the attendants. That is, all the prefects except for you." Malfoy put on his best smirk as he watched realization dawn on Hermione's face.  
She suddenly shot up straight from her seat, and began pacing.  
"I can't believe I missed a meeting! What will Professor McGonagall THINK of me?! What were the topics of discussion?" she paused as she caught the look of self-contempt on Malfoy's face. "What are you staring at?"  
"Oh, nothing," he replied, as he stood up to leave. "And by the way, you're Head Girl." Draco started to exit the compartment with the satisfaction of knowing that he had made Hermione's jaw drop to her feet.  
Just when he was out of the compartment, she called out, "Draco, wait!" He turned around, and raised his pale eyebrows in question. "Who's Head Boy, then?" He gave her a meaningful stare, and all was understood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".These are dark times, and during such times it is most important to know who to trust, and make alliances with those that we see as our opposites. We need strength, and unity has proven to be a powerful tool against our nemesis. Think, of the consequences if we still are separate, of the chance of finally diminishing this evil. This division can be our downfall, as mergers will see to our rise. Tuck in."  
Ron, barely waiting a second after the Headmaster's speech was finished before stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.  
Harry noticed that Hermione was silent after the speech, as if she was deep in thought.  
"Alright, Hermione, that's it," Harry declared as Hermione gazed at him questioningly. "I decided to let it go on the train, but you HAVE to tell me what's going on."  
After a slight moment's pause, she started to speak. "I'm scared, Harry. I've never been so scared in my life, except for that time we were running from the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic, but - "  
"Hermione."  
"Yes, sorry. Rambling again. I don't want to talk about this here. Can't this wait until later? I promise I'll tell you everything that's been on my mind then. I'm just.hungry right now." And, in hope of exhibiting true hunger, she tore off a huge chunk of chicken flesh and began chewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And tell him, she did. Harry sat on his four-poster bed in his dormitory that he shared with Ron and some others for six years. The night's conversation with Hermione flooded back to him.  
  
"I really want to help, Harry, I really do. I've been thinking about it, and the more I do, the more it makes sense. Please, it's not like it'll hurt any one of us personally, right?"  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. "This is stupid, Hermione, and you know it. It could all backfire any moment, and what makes you think that Pansy would be stupid enough to believe you?"  
"I've talked to her before, during our first few years, and she isn't all that bad. She just puts up this big front to keep up with the Slytherins."  
"Just promise me that you won't get hurt. Promise me."  
"I might not even have to befriend Pansy. I'm Head Girl, Harry, and that means I can wander past the dungeons without arousing any suspicion, and I could probably pick up some information that way. Just make sure Ron doesn't find out. I don't want to fight with him anymore."  
  
*Meanwhile.*  
  
Hermione walked briskly behind Professor McGonagall, ignoring the shocks she received from Malfoy due to their arms brushing each other.  
It's almost as if he's purposely doing it. Hermione quickly brushed that thought aside, tagging it as ridiculous.  
The common room that they were to share was elaborately designed, and their own sleeping quarters were just as magnificent, if not more. They were decorated according to their house colors, and their bathroom had a large tub that had many different taps labeled according to their scents.  
Hermione had not realized that she and Draco had been left alone, and, as she toured the common room, she felt a warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine, and she whirled around quickly, only to meet the steely gaze of Malfoy, with her eyes reaching up to his chin.  
"Hi," he said huskily. That lone word sent Hermione's body into a spasm of arousal. But then again, his hands trailing up and down her arms probably had something to do with it too. He gripped her waist, and lowered his mouth until they were almost touching when-  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a mere whisper.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" With that, he quickly covered the remaining space between their lips by kissing her lightly, almost sweetly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So.What didya think? Please tell me in the review.constructive criticism is welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I could write half as well as J. K. Rowling, I would have much, much more pocket money. But, of course, I'm not, so Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything you don't recognize is mine, though.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Little did I think that one or two reviews would make me so happy. Also, I didn't realize that italics wouldn't work when I posted the last chapter, and there must have been some confusion, since the characters are thinking to themselves for parts of the story. From now on, I'll just use single quotes or something. I don't think I put in enough spaces between paragraphs, so the last chapter looked all jumbled together and I guess that would've driven away some readers.. I wasn't sure if this chapter would be too long or too short, so please tell me the preferred size of the chapters, or I'll just keep on making them super long or something. So, to satisfy some slight demand, here is chapter two.  
  
Into the Arms of Darkness and Love  
  
Previously:  
"Hi," he said huskily. That lone word sent Hermione's body into a spasm of arousal. But then again, his hands trailing up and down her arms probably had something to do with it too. He gripped her waist, and lowered his mouth until they were almost touching when-  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a mere whisper.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" With that, he quickly covered the remaining space between their lips by kissing her lightly, almost sweetly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After long moments of heated passion, Hermione broke away from the kiss by gently pushing him back. When his hands on her waist loosened enough, she stepped out of reach.  
  
They both took awhile to catch their breath. Then, Hermione shot an accusing look at Draco.  
  
"What was that for?" she demanded, her bossy attitude kicking in.  
  
"Reassurance," he answered vaguely.  
  
"Reassurance? For what? I'd say that was the LEAST reassuring thing ever to - "  
  
Hermione was cut off in the middle of her banter by something soft pressing onto her lips. 'He's kissing me again,' she thought. This time, she didn't stop him. This time, *he* was the one that pulled back.  
  
As she gazed dreamily into his steely eyes, she asked, "And what was that one for?"  
  
A mischievous smirk spread across his face. "Had to get you to shut up somehow, Granger." He couldn't help but chuckle at her bemused expression.  
  
"And why reassurance?"  
  
"Had to see if you were good enough. See if there's chemistry."  
  
"Well?" she inquired.  
  
"A bit of a disappointment, actually."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel disillusioned at this. She had never been perceived by the male population as someone they would really lust for. Not that lusting after someone was a good thing. There has to be something deeper.more meaningful. But then again, she hasn't ever gone out of her way to attract anyone. She always thought that if someone was to like her, they'll like her for who she is. It didn't help to feel sexy once in a while, though.  
  
And that's exactly how Draco Malfoy made her feel.  
  
For a moment, she felt wanted, like someone actually distinguished her as someone they wouldn't shudder from the thought of kissing. But, alas, he had put an end to her excited mental blather.  
  
"Oh," was her only response.  
  
"It's not like you don't have all the right things in the right places, or anything."  
  
"Great," she said enthusiastically, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You didn't even feel a single spark?" she asked hopefully at his retreating back.  
  
"Well, maybe one," he called back to her as he entered his own room, getting ready to have a night of rest and relaxation before the next day, the day that classes would start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Draco lay in his bed, thinking about that night's encounter with Hermione. He had lied to her. There definitely was more than a single spark. It was more like a firework of events, but he definitely wasn't about to admit that to anyone, especially Hermione. Though, tonight, he almost did. He noticed that Hermione wasn't just the bookworm that everyone thinks she is. She just needed a release from all the knee-length skirts, bulky sweaters, shapeless robes, books, homework, and studying. Well, it did certainly appear as though she was the typical nerd, but he had seen a side of Hermione he had never seen before. He had never paid attention to how she actually looked, and, that night, she had looked like a goddess. The candlelight danced in her eyes, it had formed a soft halo over the crown of her head, and made her pale skin look exotic, almost tan.  
  
Draco buried his face in his hands. He couldn't be thinking of her, not now, when he had been assigned the most important task of all the would- be Death Eaters. Actually, he was the ONLY would-be Death Eater working on an assignment right now. Lucius Malfoy was really close to Voldemort, and if he failed him, not only will he be killed, but he would also bring shame to the family name. Disappointment brought to Lucius Malfoy would mean only one thing: assassination. Or execution, whichever Lucius sees fit, but neither of which are very appealing. He had been so excited to receive his first mission, but now, he had some doubts.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I want them gone," the Dark Lord said. "And you, Draco, will get rid of them for me."  
  
"Yes, master," Draco replied. What else could he say? No one was to express anything that was against the wish of Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort chuckled, although there was none of the characteristic warmth that would appear when one would do such a thing. It was as cold as ice, hollow without the happiness and meaning that usually accompanies it, and sounded like a sharp dagger stabbing at your eardrums. Definitely, it was not something that would be very pleasant to hear amidst the chilling surroundings.  
  
"All those years, I've waited to have him gone. All those years I've failed to rid of this burden in my life. But now, I have an ingenious plan. I should've known the whole time that I cannot get at him directly. You must crack the nut before you can eat the kernel. Weasley is the nut. I want him gone. And that mudblood, too. Can't take any chances. Do you follow me, Draco? Do you understand what your task is?"  
  
Draco sighed. This was far more than he bargained for. But, regrettably, saying "no" would be a death sentence.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I do," he replied.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione," someone called, but she did not know who. Her mind was racing from one thought to another, all of which relating to a specific person. It had been days since their encounter, and Draco Malfoy had shaken her up quite badly, and she had been going though endless torture of mental psychobabble. Where parts of the male psychology were involved, Hermione had no expertise. Yes, she hung out with two of the "it" boys of Gryffindor tower, and possibly the entire Hogwarts, but she sometimes could never understand the reasoning behind their words, or their actions. Harry had grown over the break, as with Ron, and they have been the talk of the school's female population since the day they came back. Even girls from Slytherin, notorious for their rivalry with Gryffindor, had been furtively eyeing the two. They have gone from wiry fifth-years to lean seventh- years, all thanks to their Quidditch training. Their conversations would vary from Quidditch to girls, and from girls to Quidditch back again. They have always had a strong bond as friends, but lately, they seemed to have been falling further and further away. Gone were the days when they used to contentedly study together or do homework in the library almost every day. They were still great friends, but Hermione found days where she yearned to converse with someone who also liked books, who also liked studying, and who also read "Hogwarts: A History" multiple times.  
  
"HERMIONE!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality, and realized that Harry had been trying to ask her a question for the past how- many-minutes. Harry, indeed, was fuming.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, my mind was on something else."  
  
"Had a rough night, huh? Those dark circles aren't going to go anywhere anytime soon," Harry noted.  
  
Hermione smiled at the fact that Harry was still very keenly observant. Harry was smart, but in an entirely different way from Hermione. He had more of something along the line of street smarts, something of which many guys think they possess, but lack in reality.  
  
"I was just nervous that classes was about to start," Hermione stated, relieved that she had found a plausible reason for her fatigued appearance. "Speaking of classes, I'm going to go and get ready."  
  
She left a worried Harry and oblivious Ron in her wake, and couldn't help noting that Ginny and Lavender were sitting beside them, seeming to enjoy themselves in the presence of the star Quidditch players.  
  
Hermione gave a sigh, wishing that she could somehow be like them. She didn't want to become one of those girls that are extremely clingy and can't seem to live without a guy in their life, but she was an adolescent on the brink of depression. She needed some cheering-up.  
  
As she entered her Head Girl common room, thoughts began to flood her. Since the kiss, she had been unable to think of anything but. As weird as it may seem, she was still unsettled by the fact that, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' sex god, didn't find her lust-worthy. Aren't they supposed to be okay with sleeping with *anyone*? If Hermione couldn't awake some sort of chemistry between him and her, who would *ever* want her?  
  
She neared the portrait of her own spitting image and called out the password. She skittered around trying to find her books for her first classes. Hermione couldn't believe that she was brought down to such disorganization and confusion from that split second in her memory. It wasn't as if *he* was even suffering.seeing that he wasn't even in the common room getting his books. He probably brought it down with him to breakfast, like everyone else.  
  
She checked her schedule, and thought, 'Ugh.double potions. This is going to be a long day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the while since she entered their shared common room, Draco had been watching her. He was seated in a comfy chair in front of the unlit fireplace, and had noticed that she entered in quite a rush. She looked unrested, worn, and as if she were about to cry.  
  
'Oh gods.had I done that to her? With but a kiss?' Draco's mouth curled into a trademark smirk. 'I must be better than I thought.'  
  
His main plan last night was to get her thinking about him, contemplating whether he's worth her thoughts or not, but, ironically, she'll be thinking of him just the same. Judging by her appearance, he had done well.  
  
He didn't think that she would show up that morning, but that thought was erased when he noticed her book bag thrown uncaringly onto the floor near the exit. She hadn't even noticed it there in her haste. As entertaining as it was to watch Hermione dash around like a drunken monkey fretting over her misplaced book bag, he had also in his possession now something of very much value to him.  
  
Her password.  
  
--------------------- A/N: So.any thoughts as to what's going to happen next? I hope anybody who's reading this would review. It would only take a second.or ten. But the point is, if I don't have anybody reading it, why should I write more? I'm not threatening you guys.really. It would just persuade me to write more. They make me sooooo happy.  
  
REVIEW!! Pretty please? 


	3. Chapter 3: please help wif ch titles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything now leave me alone.  
  
A/N: Is the disclaimer seriously necessary for every single chapter? I'm getting really sick of writing them.and I've only written three. Oh well.  
  
I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers. Seeing as I got seven reviews ( I don't know if that's a lot to you guys, but I think that's an excellent number of reviews for one chapter) , I decided to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter. I didn't get a whole lot of responses for my question, and I don't know if it's whether I asked at the beginning or you guys just didn't want to answer, so you're stuck with random lengths of chapters. You really really really should review if you want to see more of this story. I write purely for the enjoyment of the readers. If the readers don't like, I don't write. All of that's just me saying you should review. Here are some individual notes:  
  
FuzzyFanFicFreak: NO don't disembowel me!! Awwww you put me on your favorites.  
  
The Young Writer Called Jamie: I've been reading ur fic. wonderful work so far. Am I still loved?  
  
Baby Devil: haha. as you may have noticed, I also didn't have any title for chapter three. I seriously suck at stuff like that. Anything you can think of would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Into the Arms of Darkness and Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few days later, Draco stood in front of the door that currently served as a barrier between Draco and Hermione.in the buff. This little bit of information definitely made him murderous towards the rather large piece of wood.  
  
"Hurry up!! I have things to do too, you know!!" Draco shouted at the inanimate door. "How long does it take to wash yourself? Of course, no matter how much you wash, you'll never be rid of that dirty blood of yours."  
  
Okay, that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say to someone that you wanted to seduce. But then again, when you're a Malfoy who especially enjoys watching any of the golden trio get riled up, you just can't help yourself.  
  
Seeing as Hermione wasn't in any hurry to get out of the bathroom, Draco leaned his tall form against the wall, thinking about his mission, and the rewards he will be receiving when this task has been completed to the Dark Lord's satisfaction. So far, Draco has progressed in his plot more than had planned. First impressions were always important, and so far, in the eyes of Lord Voldemort, he was doing pretty well. Of course, first impressions do not always last. There may be some twists and turns, or, in other cases, getting to know a person. For example, when he first met some of the Gryffindors, Draco had thought that the sorting hat was having an off day, since Hermione seemed to more likely belong in Ravenclaw, Neville would be in Hufflepuff, and Harry seemed to be the only true and stereotypical Gryffindor in Draco's eye. Then, that would mean that Harry would seem even more like the "friendly" rival that he is. But, as you got to know them, they became more and more appropriate. They were all brave; they just came in different varieties.  
  
Eventually, his thoughts drifted towards his recovery of an important piece of information. Passwords come in very handy for special.visits. All of a sudden, a burst of steam puffed out of the now open bathroom door, and out came Hermione in her bathrobe.  
  
"Took you long enough," Draco sneered. As she walked by him, he couldn't help but notice just about the only section of skin revealed to him; her legs. They were smooth and pale, but not unhealthy-looking. Toned muscle beckoned him to trail his fingers along its length, and her hair that hung in curly tendrils begged to have someone's hands run though them.  
  
Hermione seemed to have been avoiding him those last couple of days, much to Draco's satisfaction. That helped him plot his next few steps in his duty. Nothing can be done all at once, and there must always be a plan.  
  
Feeling extremely satisfied with himself, he strutted into the bathroom, and took in a lungful of Hermione's scent. 'God. I'm getting obsessed.' He walked over to where her shampoo was perched and read the label - muggle stuff. Only muggles would be able to create something like that non- magically. The soap taps in the Head bathroom smelled great and all, but their scent was nothing compared to the things muggles made. Technology wasn't witches' and wizards' forte. They were more. old-fashioned, with the females having less credit than the males, no matter how much more extraordinary they were. Necessity is the mother of all inventions, and there really wasn't any incentive to invent anything, since the magical world was equipped with wands. Leave technology to the rest of the world; they seem to know what to do with it.  
  
'What is this now? Me? Praising muggles? It must be the shampoo. that's pretty strong stuff.'  
  
Draco took a look into the mirror, and pulled back the scarce pieces of blonde locks that had escaped from the wrath of his buckets and buckets of hair gel. He smirked, causing a duplicate image in the mirror, content with his appearance.  
  
"That's *all* that you wanted to do after bothering me all that time? You're really pathetic, Malfoy," Hermione said. It's not like she rushed with her bathing or anything, but with him bothering her, she couldn't really concentrate on her bath, so she decided to leave.  
  
"I'd rather attend to my businesses in private, thank you. Potty and Weasel may not mind when you barge in on them doing whatever, but -"  
  
"Fine, fine. It's not like I even *want* to see whatever you do in there, anyways."  
  
She retired to her room when Draco cast a derisive look at her. One look from him made her head spin with rage, and she also couldn't help but shiver at a slight tingle that traveled down her spine.  
  
After Hermione had fully retreated to her room, Draco took a deep sigh. He really *was* going to have to tone down the provoking side of him. He's trying to get her to like him, right? He sauntered into their shared common room, and took a seat in front of the fireplace. Draco decided to use this time to plan his attack on Ron. What could he do to detach Ron from Harry? He could.  
  
Hermione had noticed Draco gaping, open-mouthed, at her legs. He hadn't realized that Hermione noticed his very unflattering expression due to the fact that his eyes were about fifty degrees down from her face.  
  
'Perfect. Now isn't this a great opportunity to try out the tactics taught to me by my female cohorts?' She left her room in a tank top and shorts, looking fresh and clean. Mind you, she smelled that way. Draco had noticed.  
  
Hermione had deliberately sat on the opposite loveseat in front of the fire, dragging a thick book behind her. It was only a while later that she noticed Draco striding determinately towards the empty seat beside her, walking with an air of calmness, as if he didn't have a care in the world. She could feel his presence, his heat emanating from his self, making her squirm inwardly.  
  
Hermione was not the only one affected by his close proximity. He, too, felt the alien warmness that invaded him, and didn't know what to make of it. His relationships were based on lust, and when the passion was gone, the girl was gone also. Of course, what's relationship to him are only a couple of days. Always looking for something new, he is, and this strange warmness was acutely different. This newfound sensation perked up his interest in this goddess-like beauty next to him, and he sat, entranced, staring at her. They way she looked, captivated by the book, was almost too much for him. Of course, he had to keep his cool. He couldn't let this.this *mudblood* get to him like that. He reached for her book to get her attention, when.  
  
Hermione suddenly stood up. The heat had grown to such an extent that she was slightly perspiring. Nervousness overtook her, and she began feeling giddy and jittery, so she headed quickly towards her room but also trying to seem calm, leaving an astonished and blinking Draco in her wake. *She* didn't know that, of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was watching her. She could physically feel eyes boring into the back of her neck, scorching the flesh beneath the skin. It was transfiguration, and Harry had noticed something odd about his neighbor, but didn't ask any questions. 'She probably stayed up too late studying.' With that, Harry turned and smiled at a girl that was casting glances at him, and then finally blushing.  
  
Draco chose that time to amble by her seat while Harry was distracted. Ron stole a peek at Hermione, but he was too oblivious to notice anything unusual. Draco made sure to brush her arm during his little promenade. Hermione jumped in surprise, but didn't dare look up at him. Nobody had ever paid attention to her that way, the way a male would behave when he has taken interest in a girl. This was happening all too fast to Hermione, so she concentrated on her work. She was so absorbed in her answers that it took a moment for her to realize that she was sitting alone in the classroom.  
  
"Miss Granger, is there something wrong? Class ended a few minutes ago, you know," Professor McGonagall informed.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I just lost track of the time," Hermione said. After she cast a nervous smile towards her teacher, she left the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch in the Great Hall proved to be a very boring feast. Hermione picked at her food, and thought, 'I should still be thankful that I'm away from.*him*.' In fact, she couldn't stand being in the company of Malfoy. Ron wasn't helping any as he shoveled food into his mouth, exposing food particles that made Hermione's stomach churn. She pushed her plate away from her, and exited the Great Hall.  
  
A few tables away, Draco smiled discreetly, proud of the effect he had on her. It won't be long, now, before she would be squirming as she did last night, only beneath him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Potions; this has got to be the most dreadful class of all. Professor Snape had introduced a new potion that they will be brewing: the love potion. Groans erupted throughout the class, with the exception of a few. It was vital that the potion was concocted correctly, since it could prove hazardous to whomever that took the potion. Due to the previous reason, Neville was ordered not to participate in this particular class.  
  
Draco, being the slimy git that he is, stalked quickly over to Hermione's table, where Ron and Harry were also seated. Swiftly, and hopefully inconspicuously, he tipped over Ron's potion, causing a puff of pink smoke to materialize from the point of impact on the floor. Harry launched himself at Malfoy, proving that, apparently, Draco was not discreet enough. Hermione was trying to calm down a near-blubbering Ron, his red-rimmed eyes staring blankly at the puff of smoke.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Stop disrupting this class with your childish rumbling!!" Professor Snape took a deep breath, and continued. "Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley! I specifically told you that you may not have assistance for this project. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for you all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muttering incoherently, Hermione made her way through the dark forest, trailing only slightly behind Draco, since he was the one with the kerosene lamp. Their wands had been confiscated from them, since this work was intended for character-building and keeping them together long enough to be able to stand each other. Otherwise, they would be the death of each other.  
  
They were sent by Professor Snape to collect special herbs that he has grown in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione had noticed that Draco seemed extremely jumpy, especially at any slight noise that would occur every now and then as a result of the creatures going about their things. Obviously, his encounter during his first year at Hogwarts hadn't been forgotten. What else could explain such unusual character from Malfoy?  
  
Draco looked from left to right, wishing in his mind that nothing could jump out, which may result in a high-pitched scream from him.  
  
They reached a small clearing with bunches of plants shooting from the ground, many of which fitting the description of the herbs they were directed to retrieve.  
  
Hermione had a great urge to suddenly slap a hand onto his back, just to see what his reaction would be. She inched closer to his back, and then swiftly, she brought a hand to his shoulder blade forcefully. He abruptly turned around, grabbing her by the wrists while pushing her up against a tree. After realizing who his attacker was, he loosened his grip, but still held her in her place.  
  
"Don't you *ever* do that again. Ever," Draco whispered fiercely, again adding emphasis to the word "ever".  
  
A sly smile appeared on Hermione's face, and she lifted her chin defiantly. "Or what?"  
  
Draco was taken aback, for he had not expected such boldness from Hermione. 'A true Gryffindor,' he thought. Because of his momentary shock, his hold on her loosened even more.  
  
Taking advantage of the situation, Hermione slipped out of his arms, and said, "We have work to do."  
  
Wordlessly, Draco obliged. Hermione didn't go any further than she knew to be safe, since she was afraid of what Malfoy may do. Judging from previous events, he can be pretty aggressive. Hermione rolled her eyes to herself, and whispered a word that sounded extremely like "men".  
  
While Hermione may be afraid of the possible actions that Draco may take for retaliation, Draco was afraid of the forest. Period. He definitely had not forgotten his past encounter with this forest, and, to say the least, he wasn't extremely thrilled that they had been ordered to perform this particular task. In the middle of his thoughts, he heard Hermione deeply sigh. She was mumbling to herself about something, and he vaguely heard the word "romantic" being mentioned.  
  
'So,' Draco thought, 'she wants romance, eh?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Students crowded around a poster on the wall that announced the Halloween dance taking place, where everybody attending was required to be in full costume. No exceptions. Hermione noticed Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender huddled in a group, and couldn't help but feel jealous. Harry had Ginny, and Ron had Lavender. Who did Hermione have? Nobody. Absolutely nobody. Hermione had never felt so alone in her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Check, and mate. I win, naturally," Draco smirked at Blaise Zabini. Among his many talents, Draco was practically indomitable in wizard's chess.  
  
"Right. Naturally. On a more serious note," Blaise began, "why are you here? You haven't challenged me in a game since. forever. What do you want? I know something's on your mind."  
  
"I need your advice on something."  
  
With a gesture of Blaise's hand, Draco continued. "I need to seduce that Granger girl."  
  
Blaise raised a quizzical eyebrow, and asked, "In reasons that I really don't need to know, right?"  
  
Draco was highly uncomfortable seeking romantic advice from Blaise, but he had been wondering why Hermione wasn't melting into a puddle of wanton woman in front of him.  
  
"Girls like her, the smart ones, if I may add, need impressing." Answering to the confused look on Draco's face, he continued. "You need to romance them. Romantic gestures are what they look for. I know, you've lived your life with women throwing themselves at you, but you can't seduce every single girl by just. seducing them. You need them to know that you're a good, likeable person first."  
  
Draco looked thoughtful, contemplating on whether Blaise was giving him authorized information. 'Well,' he thought, 'he *has* been in a lot of relationships. '  
  
"There's something else I wanted to ask you for."  
  
After a long discussion of the price of the information that Draco was requesting, Draco left the dungeons to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Soooooo. what kind of information is Draco looking for? Any guesses?  
  
I know that was a really long chapter, but I wanted all that to happen in a single chapter, otherwise it wouldn't have the effect I wanted it to have.  
  
How was that? I'm shooting for ten reviews for this chapter. Don't ask me why. I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get the reviews. otherwise, say BYE BYE to chapter 4!! BLAH HAH HAH HAH HAH hah hah. heh. *ahem* . I think I have presented my case well.  
  
Seriously, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will show up. I would also go and review anyone who reviewed me, since I'm a nice person and I'm always looking forward to other things to read.  
  
I would appreciate it very much, since I am hoping that I will become a writer someday, and feedback would be nice, especially constructive criticism or flattery.  
  
Do the right thing, and review. 


End file.
